With You I'm Born Again
by Dawn Moon
Summary: COMPLETE After their victory over Buu, Vegeta returns home to Bulma. Has he truly learned to live after being dead?
1. Flashback Central

DM: Wow! I had no idea this site existed for so long! Finally a new place for my stories! This is one of my personal favorites, and I hope it will be yours too! The title and inspiration for this from a song called "With You I'm Born Again" sung by Michael Crawford and Barbara Dickson. Try to find it and listen to it, it fits! If Vegeta and Bulma could sing, it's what they'd sing!

Disc: Nope, I don't own anything, not a thing. Oh well, Toriyama did a better job than I could have.

_Flashback text_

/

With You I'm Born Again

Chapter One: Flashback Central

/

"Gosh Chi-Chi, did you cry this much when I died? But don't worry, I'm back for good. I love you."

Vegeta stood by his mate and scowled at Kakarrot. The taller Saiya-jin was holding his dark-haired mate to his chest like she was the most precious thing in the universe. His youngest son tugged at the leg of his much soiled and torn gi while his eldest looked on smiling. The Earth and the Z Senshi had been through so much in only four days. Their battles had been the hardest ever fought, for the highest prize of all: the fate of the entire universe. Everyone and everything at one time had been lost to the wrath of Buu, but in the end, all had been restored.

A musical sound behind him made him turn his head. Bulma was kneeling next to their little son Trunks, laughing as she hugged him tight. He blushed a little at his mother's affection and Vegeta tried to hide his smile. Something inside him throbbed at the memory of what had happened only hours before…

/

_"Look, if we don't do something now we'll be history! Along with this whole planet!"_

_Vegeta's eyes stayed locked on that pink freak in the distance. That fool Kakarrot still begged for his help, but he would not listen. He might die…again, but he would go down with his pride._

_"Why do I care?" he spat, not looking at his fellow Saiya-jin. King Yemma had sent __him__ back to kill Buu. This was __his__ fight._

_"Wake up!" Kakarrot shouted angrily. Vegeta finally faced him. How dare this common soldier speak to __him like that! "Majin Buu's eaten everyone we care about!"_

_What?_

_"Everyone is gone!"_

_No, that couldn't be…_

_"Even Bulma!"_

_Something like a sledgehammer slammed into Vegeta's chest, making him gasp in actual pain. Bulma…his woman…his wife. It couldn't be! He searched Kakarrot's eyes for any shred of untruth. He found none._

_As soon as it came, the shock ended. It was replaced by the most gut-wrenching rage the prince had ever felt. His eyes began to burn and he turned away from his rival. He'd never felt anything like this. He felt… helpless… childlike… He wanted to sob. He wanted to fight. He wanted to scream! He wanted to shake the very sky with his wrath! He wanted Bulma back!_

_"They've become part of Buu! They can't even die!"_

_Kakarrot talked on, but Vegeta had stopped listening. His sacrifice was now doubly in vain. He couldn't stop that monster, and he couldn't protect his mate. His fists tightened against the pain he felt. He couldn't believe how low he'd sunk. Not just as a Saiya-jin, but as a person. He had accepted power from an enemy, destroyed himself in battle, and because of that, he failed Bulma. His mate, his love. Yes, he had always loved her, but he never told her._

_She never knew and now it was too late._

_Or was it? Perhaps the Dragonballs were still intact. There was still a faint ray of hope, but the cloud hovering over it stood on a mountain far away, poised for attack. He had to be stopped before he destroyed their last chance of reviving their loved ones._

_Vegeta knew there was only one way to do that. He got to his feet and faced Kakarrot. His rival flinched at his sudden movement. __"Kakarrot…" he began, trying to rein the absolute rage trembling in him, "How do you know this fusion will be enough to stop him?"_

_"I don't know for sure! But I know it's the best chance we have at saving the Earth!"_

_Damn the planet. All he wanted was his family. The words were on his tongue, but a sudden leap in power made him gasp._

_"You two have lived long enough! YAAAHHHRRR!" Buu was coming. He could see the glitter of a ki ball as he roared towards them._

_Now or never!_

_"Here! Give it to me!"_

_/_

_The scenery blurred and they found themselves on a lush, untouched planet. Vegeta grunted as he landed flat on his back. A moment later, he scrambled to his feet and glanced around confused. Seconds ago, they had been flying top speed away from a huge ki sphere. He could still feel the heat of it on the soles of his feet. Now where were they? Perfect landscape all around, multiple glowing moons in the sky…No way they would've all made it to Heaven._

_"Yes! Superb! You're still alive!"_

_Vegeta glanced over his shoulder. Nope. He and the old Kai over there were the only ones with halos. He heard an impact as Kakarrot slammed his fists into the ground._

_"Gohan, Goten and Trunks! I-I let all of them down…"_

_What? Trunks? WHAT? Vegeta scanned around frantically. Where was Trunks? Where was his son?_

_"Where…where am I?" He looked down. Lying on his stomach was that noisy braggart Hercule Sataan. What was he doing here? "Oh. I died, didn't I?"_

_Then he remembered. Kakarrot hadn't picked up the boys! He'd passed them by to grab Dende and this idiot!_

_Growling, shaking all over with anger, Vegeta approached Kakarrot. His rival knelt in the grass in shock. Pathetic._

_"And what do we have here?" he asked bitterly. The tall Saiya-jin did not look up. The insolence! This poor excuse for a warrior had cost him his son, and now he dared not face his prince? Enraged, Vegeta grabbed the front of Kakarrot's gi and hauled him up to acknowledge him. "IDIOT! How could you? You save the Namek boy and that big oaf instead of your own sons? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"_

_Kakarrot stared at him wide-eyed for a moment and looked away, ashamed. Vegeta thought of moving his hands up a few inches and choking him he was so furious._

_"Vegeta…" the young Namekian whispered, causing him to glance away from Kakarrot. "Sorry…"_

_Memories of Bulma and Trunks filled Vegeta's mind and he growled, tossing Kakarrot aside. He turned away, not chancing anyone seeing his eyes filling with tears. __"I can't believe that maniac blew up the Earth!"_

_The Earth…his home…Vegeta cringed as pain raged through his body. He truly had nothing now. He'd lost his life, his beautiful wife, and his strong little son. Everything was gone now, including the Dragonballs. There was only one thing left for the Saiya-jin prince. Revenge._

_/_

And Vegeta had gotten his revenge. Where the monster had bested him physically, the prince had crushed him strategically. Everything had gone just as he wanted. The evil Buu was dead, everything was back to normal, and they could finally live the rest of their lives.

"Well guys, let's go home!" Gokou smiled, scooping Chi-Chi into his arms. She squealed with laughter and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed with her and took off into the air with his sons following close behind grinning. Vegeta shook his head. That family was just too happy. But then again, he knew why. He too had always had a reason for happiness. Everything he held dear was with him now. So now, what would he do about it?

"Come onna, brat. Let's get out of here," he said, Bulma stood and turned to him, a frown on her face. It disappeared when she saw the smile on his face.

"Great! How's about we get some lunch? My treat?" she offered. She knew the appetites of her Saiya-jins. Vegeta shook his head, which surprised her.

"Later. Right now, I just want to go home," he answered softly, and took her hand in his.

Bulma's eyes widened as she looked at their joined hands. Vegeta had never initiated a touch like that in public. She looked deeply into his eyes and saw a new shine in their black, endless depths. Without a word, he picked her up, cradling her as gently as if she were glass.

"Come on Trunks!" He called before blasting off. He heard his son's voice answer him and the rush of energy as he followed them through the sky. They flew for miles over the restored land and cities. It was beautiful, as if he was seeing it all for the very first time. His sharp eyes spotted the yellow and blue dome of the Capsule Corp. building. Home at last.

Trunks landed first and threw the door open. "Grandma, Grandpa, we're home!" He called excitedly and Bulma laughed. Vegeta's heart skipped a beat; such a beautiful laugh. He stopped about a foot off the ground, not ready to land. He didn't want to go inside yet. He couldn't let go of Bulma, not when he'd just gotten her back. He didn't want to live another second of his life before he made amends with the pain and confusion he knew he'd caused over the years. But he couldn't do that here. He wanted neutral ground, somewhere fresh…

"Dad, you coming?" asked Trunks.

"Not just yet son. We'll be there soon." Vegeta said, tightening his hold on Bulma a little. She turned her eyes on him, cocking her head to the side as she tried to read him.

"Are you sure Dad? Grandma and Grandpa will miss seeing you."

"Don't question me brat. Just go in," his father answered sternly.

"Uh, right. See ya later Mom," he said before running inside to hug his grandparents.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked. Her blue eyes searched his for an answer, but he only smiled at her curiosity. "Vegeta?"

He didn't answer her, but shifted her in his arms so he remained behind her, his arms around her waist. He frowned a bit when he smelled a hint of fear on her.

"Don't be afraid, my onna," he whispered, nuzzling his nose into her short turquoise hair. She sighed and leaned against him, placing her hands over his on her stomach. Soon he smelled no more fear and only her: clean and new. They rose steadily into the air and Bulma tightened her arms over his.

"Where are we going?" she asked. The Saiya-jin Prince smirked.

"Can't tell," he answered and streaked away towards the horizon.

/

Where is Vegeta taking Bulma? What is he going to do there? Rating will go WAY up in the next chapter, so take care, and ENJOY! And please review too!


	2. There is No Weakness

DM: (Zombie-like) Must obey reviewers…must update…must start rest of story now…okay I'm done. There is a VERY sexually intimate scene in this chapter; we're talking R/NC-17, (NOT raunchy!) So if that offends you, don't read it. And don't let me hear about OOCness. Vegeta's a smart guy y'know.

Disc: Second verse, same as the first.

_Flashback Text_

_/_

With You I'm Born Again

Chapter Two: There is No Weakness

/

Bulma yelped at their sudden burst of speed. He held her beneath him as they flew horizontally over the land. The sight of everything so far below her made her gasp and shut her eyes. She gripped Vegeta's arms harder, kicking her legs in the expanse of air. "Vegeta! We're going way too fast!"

"Please onna. This is nothing."

"Vegeta, please! Where are you taking me?"

He frowned and slowed their flight down. Again he smelled fear on her and he didn't like it; it interfered with her scent. "Why are you still afraid?" he whispered in her ear, his voice gentle but tinted with mild annoyance. "I will not let you fall, Bulma." With that statement, he pulled her body closer to his.

Bulma took comfort in his words and the feel of his strong body behind her and finally relaxed. "I know," she whispered.

"Eyes open now. Look where we are."

Cautiously, she cracked an eye open. The sight before her made them fly open in amazement. Far below them was a vast, blue ocean. The bright sun cast a net of diamonds over its shifting waves. As she pulled in an awed breath, she could smell the warm salty air all around them. She saw the darting fish beneath the surface and the wavering shapes of rocks and sandbars. "Wow…"

A large finned shape rose lazily towards the watery ceiling, sending tiny silver fish leaping into the air. Slowly, the creature's barnacle-speckled back broke through the waves and sent up a misty white spray. It pushed itself up with a strange song-like moan, twisting in the air, one huge black fin flipping salty water towards the sky. With a crash, it disappeared beneath the cerulean waters. Bulma heard Vegeta take in a deep breath and he lowered his lips to her ear.

"What was it?" he asked. She shivered as his warm breath caressed her ear.

"A whale. A humpbacked whale," she answered him breathlessly, amazed by what she'd seen. And by what she now felt.

"Remarkable," he murmured into her hair. Vegeta spoke of the whale, and of the beautiful creature in his arms. He'd spent too much time with himself to notice the world he never really lived in, or to notice Bulma. She was so perfect, so good to him, and he felt a twinge of shame at how shabbily he'd often treated her. He would not make the same mistake again. "Here we go."

Before she could ask what he meant, they dove towards the ocean. Bulma screamed, this time from excitement rather than fear. Their speed pulled tears from their eyes as the sparkling water rushed up to meet them. At the last second, Vegeta leveled them off and raced two feet above the water. Bulma gasped as she looked around her. There was no land in sight, just miles and miles of blue. Adrenaline rushed through her and she stretched her arms out to her sides, laughing aloud. Little fish began jumping out, trying to keep up with them. If Bulma ever wondered how it felt to fly, she had her answer.

Vegeta chuckled and changed direction, flying straight up. Her body was wonderful in his arms and he felt a joy welling up inside him that he'd never felt before. Not even when he attained his destiny as a Super Saiya-jin. Tears ran free from his eyes, speed this time having nothing to do with them. Without warning, he began laughing with her and, in rapture, tossed her high into the air.

She screamed with delight, somewhat oblivious to falling through space a thousand feet up. He flew beneath her and caught her effortlessly in his arms. He cradled her close in midair, feeling her soft body tremble with quiet, excited laughter. He buried his nose into her soft hair, drawing in her lovely scent. Oh his beautiful, amazing Bulma. He'd missed her so much.

"Amazing," he said smiling, shifting their position so they stood embracing in the midst of the clouds. "All that and not a bit of fear." His hands ran up and down her spine, urging her closer to him. She snuggled her head into the juncture of his shoulder and sighed, her laughter finally calming down.

"Aren't I just full of surprises?" she giggled, squeezing him tighter.

"You'll find the same is true of me, onna," he grinned as he flew them low over the water again, her back to the waves. She looped her arms around his neck; her eyes blue and sparkling like the sea.

"Where are we going?" she asked, excited again.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I have you."

All of her excitement suddenly disappeared, replaced by complete shock. Vegeta had _never_ spoken so candidly to her, even in their most intimate moments. He smiled at her thunder-stricken expression. Then his face grew very solemn and he pulled her a little closer to him.

"I want to tell you…I'm sorry for any and all pain I've caused you."

She shook her head, ready as always to defend him. "You didn't…"

"I did. After we became mates, I treated you as if you didn't really matter to me. I was afraid of appearing weak to you. And in doing that I failed you. I know that now."

"No, no, never," Bulma shook her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "You've never been a failure. You saved us."

Vegeta laid a kiss on her lips, lightly and softly. He drew back and shook his head. "No onna, you did. I spent two days with the mindset that I would never see you again. I lost you. I lost our son. Our home was obliterated. I had nothing. I was nothing. You were the reason I fought alongside that baka Kakarrot, the reason I was restored to life. Without your love, I would still be among the ranks of evil. You were truly the savior, for me and the planet."

/

_"People of the Earth…please. I__beg__of you. You have to__listen__to me. Please, we're running out of time." A tear slid down the Saiya-jin prince's cheek. He knew Bulma and Trunks were alive again, but if no one came through soon…"Raise your hands! Do it, before it's too late! Don't let Majin Buu destroy__you_ _and your__children_! _**Please, don't let him win**__!"_

/

Bulma remembered hearing his scream of desperation, remembered how her heart ached for him at that moment. She was so proud of her prince. And now she knew he'd done it for her, for Trunks. Her blue eyes filled with tears and she tried to speak, but he placed his fingertips over her lips and shook his head, glancing around.

Following his eyes, Bulma gazed in amazement at the beauty around her. So enthralled by his words, she hadn't noticed that he'd taken them into a lush jungle. The sounds of birds and animals chorused around them, their movements rustling the trees, sending leaves fluttering to the forest floor. Flowers covered the green around them with splashes of fragrant color. The fresh, moist air clung to their skin, making the atmosphere heady and warm. She looked up at him again, her eyes shimmering. "Vegeta…this is incredible. How did you…where are we?" she asked, still taking in the passion of his speech.

"As I said before," he replied, "it does not matter. You're alive; you're with me, that's all I need. I should have done this a long time ago," he admitted, lowering her onto the soft, sweet earth, "and I will not wait until I lose you again to do it." Leaning his forehead against hers, he settled gently atop her. Fathomless passion burned in his eyes and kindled a fire in hers. "I love you Bulma Briefs."

Bulma's eyes opened to the fullest as her heart stopped. He said it. He said it! He loved her! Her tears finally spilled onto her burning cheeks. Vegeta captured her faced in his strong hands and began kissing away the salty trails. She sobbed in complete joy and wrapped her arms around her prince.

One hand left her face and gently caressed her body through her dress. She hummed at the feeling, goose bumps rising on her arms. He leaned down and kissed her earlobe, suckling it gently. His hardness pressed against her stomach and she combed her fingers through his thick spiky hair. Her joy instantly gave way to the most powerful need for him that she'd ever felt. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, watching them darken to a midnight color. He swept his hand up her supple body, making her arch up to him. Her nipples hardened beneath her dress and he ran his thumb over one of them. She moaned in helpless lust and the primal sound tightened his erection further.

"I love you," he purred, kissing her deeply. Their tongues battled for supremacy, her fingers tangling recklessly into his stiff hair as she writhed beneath him. He broke their kiss and nuzzled her cheek with sudden tenderness, "and I'm going to make love to you in a way you've never known. As a king makes love to his queen..."

So sensual, so powerful, Bulma could hardly stand the lust enflaming her blood as he stroked her body. "Vegeta…" she crooned, raking her nails down his neck. The sensation caused him to growl, and he descended on her lips again. Their duel was short and intense as he came away and sprinkled her face with kisses. Gently, he untied the yellow scarf from her perfect throat. He let it trail across her face and laid it aside. Peeling his gloves off with his teeth, he let his fingers enjoy the same privilege, tracing every soft curve and detail of her exquisite face.

"So beautiful…" he groaned raggedly. His fingers trailed down her graceful neck and circled the mark of their union. He reveled in the memory of his teeth sinking through her soft flesh, binding them forever as mates. It adorned her skin like a jewel. Finally, he came down on it, sucking it firmly. Sensations like sparks of fire shot through her and she cried out.

Her cry seized his desire for her and he reached down quickly to pull off her dress. He watched her body appear from beneath the red cloth, exposing her blue panties, her naked breasts, finally pulling it over her head, tousling her crown of blue hair. His knees trembled under him and he nearly collapsed atop her. Grasping her hips gently, he bent his head and took the silk cloth covering the nest of curls he loved so well. Tantalizingly, he pulled them off her, grinning as her legs trembled with anticipation. Discarding the panties, he returned to the glorious beauty before him, hidden beneath the patch of navy curls. Drawing in a deep breath, he took in the scent of her arousal, letting it make him light-headed. She was breathing sharply and shakily, her fingers digging through her hair in rapture. He dipped his tongue into the creamy folds, feeling her entire body stiffen in his hands. The taste of her was nearly enough to break his dangerously thin control. He trailed his tongue upward through the wiry hair, pausing briefly to adore her navel, circling it lazily around her breasts, stopping to suckle each nipple lovingly. Finally, the glory of her body made him growl and plunge both hands into her silky hair, pressing his lips to hers in a feral kiss.

She returned his passion, biting his lip sharply. Tasting blood, the Saiya-jin bond within her reared up to its peak and she took his training gi in both hands, tearing it nearly in half. Her nails ripped his skin in the process, eliciting a hiss of excitement from her mate. He broke the kiss and stood, hastily disrobing. His boots landed atop the ruined gi and she gazed at him. He stood there, naked and glorious. Her black-blue eyes swept all over him wildly and she drew in a full breath.

"Get back down here," she ordered and he descended on her, crushing his body into hers. His erection brushed her hot, wet opening. The lovely, creamy moisture the greeted his flesh made his raw instinct break free and he pinched one of her tight pink nipples tightly. She squealed and bucked her pelvis up against his. Feeling her softness move against him again, his need became unbearable and he entered her with one firm thrust.

Her scream echoed into the jungle canopy, frightening birds from the branches. Vegeta shuddered violently, feeling lightning shoot through every nerve in his body. Every move he made caused ripples of sensation in both of their bodies as he lowered himself onto her quivering body. He had to bring himself under some control or risk seriously injuring her. Besides, he was nearly blacking out from the intense pleasure. He held her tightly as she adjusted to his size within her. She was shaking, almost sobbing his name in a velvety voice.

After a few moments, his vision cleared and he raised his head to look at her. Her eyes were gently closed, graceful navy lashes resting on her rosy cheeks, eyebrows raised serenely on her forehead. Leaning in, he laid a kiss on each closed lid. She lifted them just as he pulled away, her soft lashes brushing his lips. The barely there touch made him pull in an awed breath as he found himself drowning in her eyes of ocean-blue.

"My Kami…" he murmured and began pulling out slowly. Bulma pulled in a long, languid breath, tasting the hot tropical air, digging her hands into the moist earth. He stopped just short of fully coming out and thrust in again, nearly purring all the while. She cried out at the unbelievable pleasure.

"Ohhh… again," she groaned, burying her fingers in his thick hair. Vegeta smiled and complied, slowly out, prolonging every moment he could before pushing inside with incredible power. This time he too groaned loudly.

"You're amazing," he gasped as he pulled back for another thrust. She writhed and clawed beneath him, demanding more from him. He positioned himself again. "Dear Kami…Bulma…"

"Again…Vegeta…yes! Ohh…" she moaned as the movements he made began picking up speed and power. She couldn't believe the way this felt. Every ripple of hard flesh, every throbbing vein slid along her hot inner satin. The hot, moist skin of his chest was gliding against her breasts. The sensation tightened her nipples, making them throb. His hot breath caressed her flesh. If this was what it was to make love to a king… She wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked herself against him. His black eyes rolled back as his lids fluttered closed. A low growl rumbled through his chest, vibrating into her breasts. Sweat poured from his body to her, from hers to the earth. They moved together in ancient harmony, their cries pouring through the jungle, alerting all nature to their union.

Bulma's nails dug into Vegeta's hard back and she began gasping his name loudly, alerting her to the start of her climax. He acknowledged her need and tilted her neck to the side, fully exposing their mating mark. He could see the pounding blue vein beneath the rosy blossom on her throat. Slowly, almost too teasingly, he circled it with his tongue. Her heels dug into his sides and she whimpered helplessly, clawing the sweat soaked hair away from his neck. There before her was the mark she had made years ago, still as distinct as ever. He shrugged his shoulder towards her lips and she let them cling to it, drawing an incredible growl from her mate, telling her how his own was upon him. Almost at the same time, they bit into the other's mark of union, creating an unbearable wave of nearly painful pleasure that slammed through their systems. Bulma laid her head on the earth; a scream exiting her stained lips as her climax squeezed her prince tightly within her. The contraction made Vegeta rear back and roar her name loudly. She lay beneath him, convulsing mightily, her nails still tearing his skin. As each wave of euphoria passed, their heartbeats began to slow into the same rhythm. Vegeta laid his dark head on her breast, feeling her heart pulse against his cheek. Bulma placed kiss after kiss into his hair, blindly combing her fingers through it.

At last after many moments of just existing in their union, Vegeta removed his weight from her and propped himself on one elbow. Bulma's hands fell limply from his hair to rest on her own body. His black eyes swept up and down her exhausted body. Her porcelain skin was wet and glistening with sweat, her soft breasts moving gently with her breathing.

"Incredible," he murmured, watching her trail her fingertips against her soaked skin. Vegeta smiled and brushed one powerful hand against her cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes sleepily. He could've wept at how happy he was at this moment; happiness she alone could give him. He noticed the liquid blue of her eyes and caught a rampant tear on his fingertip. "Are you in any pain?" he asked, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"A little but…oh Kami, Vegeta. You are…that was…amazing. I love you my Saiya-jin king." As she finished, she brought her hand to his face and pulled him down for a kiss. There was no urgent passion in this kiss; just the purest, richest love two souls could share. Their lips molded together, becoming one, just as their bodies had done moments before.

Vegeta pulled away, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "And I love you, my Chikyuu-jin onna." She giggled at the use of his constant name for her. He drew her face close and rested his forehead against hers. "My queen," he whispered, making her shiver a little. Noticing a small trickle of blood dripping from where he'd bitten her, he bent to her neck and began lapping at it, gently so as not to arouse her now. She hummed tranquilly at the soft pressure of his tongue, marveling at his ability to stir her desire and now to relax her.

"I love you Vegeta," she murmured as she began to feel irresistibly sleepy. He stopped and looked deeply into her blue eyes, seeing them grow dim with tiredness. Nodding, he gently sat her up, slipping her dress over her. Quickly, he pulled his torn gi on and went to her. He bent and scooped her up in his arms, cradling her close to his heart. Her head leaned into his chest as they rose from the ground.

"Go to sleep Bulma. Know that I love you too," he crooned, giving a slight influence to their bond to finally coax her to sleep. Her body relaxed in his arms and he pressed a kiss into her hair. "We'll be home soon."

Soon, Vegeta touched down at Capsule Corp, Bulma still sleeping soundly. He shifted her into one arm and reached for the door, stopping immediately when he heard voices inside. Lots of voices, and familiar ones, too. He scowled. Kakarrot was there; he could hear his boisterous laughter. And if he was there, so were his screechy mate and their assortment of friends. The last thing he wanted was to face them after the time he'd just had with his wife. Thinking quickly, he remembered Bulma always kept the balcony door to their bedroom open. He cradled her in both arms again and flew around to the high balcony. Pushing it open with his foot, he entered the room and listened to the proximity of the voices. No, they were all downstairs. They wouldn't disturb them. _They wouldn't dare_, Vegeta thought with a smirk.

Crossing to the large bed, he laid his sleeping, tousled queen on the cool sheets. She murmured and shifted into the mattress. Seeing her so sweet and peaceful made the Saiya-jin prince realize his own tiredness. He flipped the light-switch off and locked the bedroom door. Climbing into the bed, he draped his arm over her body and placed his head into the curve of her shoulder. She smelled like fresh earth, clean sweat, and love. He wondered briefly is he should tell her that Saiya-jins could smell love.

Bulma hummed and scooted backward against him, sinking further into her dream. Before Vegeta joined her in sleep, he gave a wicked thought to the shower for two he planned to have when they awoke.

A thunderous pounding at the door sat them both right back up again. Vegeta smacked his head on the headboard and cursed colorfully in pain. Bulma yelped, clutching the covers to her chest. Then, she realized she wasn't naked and dropped them.

"Vegeta! Bulma! It's Gokou! I felt your ki up here and I came to get you!"

Vegeta's fists clenched the bedclothes as he tried to reign in his anger. "Well, did you give any though to what we might've been _doing_ in here Kakarrot!" He growled through his teeth. He heard Kakarrot chuckle sheepishly and could almost see the silly fool scratch the back of his neck. Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head at her friend's innocent blunder.

"Oh, yeah, whoops. Uh, sorry. So, uhh, what _were_ you guys doing?"

"Son-kun!" Bulma gasped, now sharing Vegeta's frustration. "What kinda question is that? We'll be down later!"

"Yikes! Sorry! Right!" He said, and Vegeta smiled hearing his retreating footsteps. He knew _he_ wouldn't want to incur the wrath of his onna.

"Geez, what a goof," Bulma grumbled, stretching lazily. Vegeta watched her lithe form and felt his desire stirring. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing the back of her neck. She stopped stretching and grew limp against him as he kissed her.

"So, onna, how much later are we talking?" he purred in her ear. She let out a moan that sounded more like a laugh as his breath tickled her. As she turned, he grinned wickedly at the very familiar flame within the blueness of her eyes.

"Long enough for us to shower," she answered, winking a blue eye at him. She stood and led him by the hand from the bed to their private bathroom.

"Could be a _very_ long time then," he said seductively as he slyly shut the door.

/

"Well, where are they? Gokou, I thought you said you went to get them," Chi-Chi fussed. Her husband shrugged, half of a smile on his face.

"Well, they sounded like they were, uh… in the middle… I mean, I was probably interrupting…"

"Please Gokou," Yamcha moaned. "That's about all we really need to know."

Everyone in the living room nodded and murmured assent, blushing faces all around. Gokou chuckled, a fierce blush rising to his cheeks as well. "Right, sorry guys."

"You should be Kakarrot."

Everyone jumped in his or her seat at the sound of Vegeta's voice. Their heads turned to see the pair walking leisurely down the hall, hand in hand. Bulma's short hair was slightly damp and though he tried to hide it, Vegeta was glowing.

"Geez Vegeta!" Krillin laughed, getting over his initial embarrassment. "You gotta stop making your voice come from out of nowhere!"

The Saiya-jin prince smirked in his usual way. "Why? It frightens bakas like you just perfectly." Bulma leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Really?" Vegeta smiled wryly. "Well, I'll put it to good use later."

Piccolo, sitting alone in the corner, harrumphed as his blush deepened. "Damn sensitive hearing," he muttered under his breath.

The couple finally sat down on the sofa and Bulma fell into the conversation. Vegeta just sat back listening as Kakarrot retold their tale of victory. He smiled in satisfaction, not just over his brilliant spirit bomb strategy, but also over the stunning woman who sat next to him. She laughed merrily as the taller Saiya-jin tried to inject a little humor into quite possibly the most incredible battle in the history of the universe.

Suddenly, Vegeta's black eyes glittered and he leaned over to whisper into Bulma's ear. She giggled as his breath tickled her skin.

"Aw, look! Vegeta's talkin' mushy talk!" Gokou crowed, eliciting chuckles from around the room. They died off when they saw her smile disappear. Bulma's eyes blazed at Gokou. The room went deathly quiet.

"SON-KUN!" She screeched as she jumped to her feet. Gokou shrank in his seat, raising his hands to his face.

"What'd I do?" he squeaked. Vegeta leered at him. Gokous face went white. _Oh no…he didn't tell her…_

"You set me up to KISS some purple Muten-Roshi from outer space?" She accused, absolutely livid. With credit to his basic instincts, he managed to leap out of his chair before the blue-haired woman dove for him. The rest of the company scrambled to get out of the pissed woman's way and Gokou made a break for the front yard. Bulma ran right after him. "That won't do you any good, Saiya-jin! Come here!"

"No! Wait! You don't understand! It was so he would train Gohan! It was for the kids! The Earth! HELP!"

"Teach you to make a prize outta me! _Get back here_!"

Everyone went after them, spectators in this sudden turn of events. Predator and Prey ran all over the yard; Bulma's hands stretched out, trying to catch him, and Gokou obviously too scared to remember he could fly away. Vegeta smiled with malicious glee.

_Damn I love this crazy onna! _He thought as he watched his lover chase his rival across the spacious land of their home.

/

I am ETERNALLY grateful for your reviews! They keep me on my toes, and give me hope that people like what I write. So, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU all you crazy reviewers!


	3. Just Desserts

A/N: Well, this is a requested chapter. A few of my readers have asked me to write a follow up chapter to this story. It wasn't my intention, but I've been playing around with a few ideas, so here goes. Once again, VERY explicit sex scene in here. Don't like that stuff, don't read it.

This is for Crystal-Bulma and butterfly luna18, whose requests I could not ignore.

Disclaimer: Not. Mine.

/

With You I'm Born Again

Chapter Three: Just Desserts

/

"GOTCHA!"

Gokou yelped as a very angry Bulma tackled him to the ground. A collective gasp went up from the watching group as one of the most powerful people in the universe went down.

The only one who wasn't absolutely shocked was Vegeta, who stood there heartily laughing at the whole situation. His woman had his great rival flat on his stomach, her slender arm around his throat, knuckling her fist into his spiky black hair. The funniest thing about the whole situation was the fact that Kakarrot was worlds stronger than the tiny, fiery woman atop him was, and he was obviously too frightened to remember.

"Please Bulma, come on!" Gokou wheedled in total panic, trying to wriggle away. "I mean, you should be happy! I managed to talk him down from the nude photos!"

"What nude photos?" Bulma screamed, seizing a sizable lock of his hair. Gokou howled as she gave that lock a sharp tug.

"Chi-Chi! Help! Get her offa me!" Gokou called to his wife, who'd been standing in awe at the way he went down so fast. Shaken out of her trance, she took a step towards them. Vegeta, not wanting the fun to end just yet, quickly sidled over to Chi-Chi and whispered something to her.

"What are you telling her?" Gokou asked in a tiny, scared voice. His answer came when Vegeta gave him a nasty smile and Chi-Chi turned a pair of enraged black eyes to him.

"How dare you?" She bellowed in her trademark screech. Vegeta cringed at the sound, wondering briefly if Kakarrot's "just desserts" were worth his eardrums ringing from that woman's voice. He knew just how worth it the outcome was when his fellow Saiya-jin's "loving" wife made a running leap for her husband. She landed on top of the already struggling pair with a battle cry normally reserved for a warlord and started them rolling about, pushing, pulling, shoving and throwing up dust.

"How dare you say I'm not 'near as pretty as Bulma is'? I'm your wife, buddy! I should be the most beautiful woman in the universe to you!" She yelled, pounding him on the head.

"I ain't done with him yet Chi-Chi! Wait your turn!" Bulma insisted, straddling his back as she bent his leg upward. Gokou lay beating the ground with his fists, helplessly afraid of the two wild women who were currently beating the shit out of him.

"Uh, guys, don't you think we should break them up?" asked Krillin sheepishly as the nimbus of dust thickened.

"You really want to get between those two?" Yamcha muttered, still in shock.

A pair of intense black eyes flashed to Krillin, who went white. The small fighter shook his head vehemently, thinking the prince just might toss him into the mix for fun.

"Then mind your own damn business, Baldy," Vegeta spat, folding his arms over his chest. He leaned against a porch post and grinned, watching his lover play.

Finally, the incensed women had enough of punishing him, and all sounds of struggling had stopped. Chi-Chi stepped out of the cloud of dust first. Her neat bun was all askew, the pinned ball just hanging limply, one frog of her red Asian style top undone. "Okay Bulma, I think he's had enough." She said, smoothing a hand over her ruined coif. She flounced past the dumbstruck spectators, refastening the frog as she entered the house.

After a moment, an "oof" was heard out of Gokou from within the dust ball and Bulma stepped out, a scowl on her face. "Serves you right Son-Kun," she growled, cracking her knuckles into her fist. Vegeta gaped.

Bulma's short green dress now sported a split side seam up to her hip, one white thigh flashing from it. Her hair was tousled, dressed with tatters of grass. Her cheeks were blazing a radiant pink and one side of her lips curled in annoyance. Her entire body was smudged with dirt, but she wore such a look of regal pride that Vegeta felt a surge of arousal within his body. There was something exciting about her, a slight, Chikyuu-jin woman taking on one of the greatest Saiya-jins known to man.

_That shouldn't surprise you,_ he thought with a wicked smile. _She takes you on every night…_

"Ahem, sorry guys. Show's over. Lunch in about an hour," he heard her say as she ushered the group back inside. He would have followed right away, but he just had to wait. Just had to see the look on his rival's face.

At last, the dust settled and there lay Kakarrot, face up in the dirt, much bruised and humbled. Vegeta almost lost his composure to more laughter, but only smirked. "Isn't it funny?" He asked, approaching the flattened Saiya-jin.

"Huh?" Gokou answered, dazed and pretty embarrassed.

"You, the great Kakarrot, whom none of the greatest powers in the universe could snuff out, get your ass kicked by a pair of pissed off Chikyuu-jin onnas." At this thought, he began laughing again, throwing his head back as Gokou struggled to his feet.

"Well, uh, when you're deathly frightened out of your wits all of a sudden, it's kind of hard to put up a good fight. Eh, besides, I probably deserved that," he shrugged, bending at the waist with his hands braced on his knees.

Vegeta snorted out the last of his laughter and turned away. "Oh, and Kakarrot?"

Gokou looked up at the retreating prince. "Yeah?" A split second later, Gokou found himself hoisted into the air by the front of his gi. "Eep."

Vegeta stood below him, an angry snarl on his face. "Just what sort of pictures do you have of my wife?" He asked him, clenching his other hand tightly. Gokou suddenly went the color of a dead fish as Vegeta's fist began pulsing with hot ki. "And be truthful please. I can kick your ass a lot harder than they did you know."

"No, no, no wait!" Gokou suddenly blurted hands up to shield his already beaten face. "Honest, I don't have anything like that! Yamcha used to and I think he gave them to Roshi, but I have no idea where they are!" He babbled on, trying to hoist himself out of his hand-dug grave. "I promise, I just mentioned them in passing, you know, to get the old Kai's attention."

Vegeta's glare grew hotter as he thought of the old pervert ogling his onna, or worse yet that fuck-up of a Chikyuu-jin she used to date. But, after witnessing her display of revenge, he thought of how much fun it would be to watch her kick the shit out of the bastards herself. Soon his anger died down, replaced by the strange mischievous glee that had caused his old rival so much trouble today. He dropped Kakarrot into the dirt and turned to enter the house.

"You would do well to tell those two to rid themselves of them immediately, unless they'd like a personal experience with my onna's ass kicking prowess," He said with a grin that Gokou didn't see. Behind him, he heard some kind of acknowledgement as he entered the doorway.

His eyes scanned the great room for Bulma. Chi-Chi gave him a wry look and jerked a thumb in the direction of her friend's room. He nodded and made his way down the hall, his groin burning as he replayed the image of her after her battle over and over in his dirty mind. His previous wave of lust had not subsided yet, and he didn't intend to leave himself in this state.

/

"Stupid sonuva…Kami dammit…" Bulma muttered as she tried to remove the smudges of dirt from her body and face. As she moved downward, she noticed the rip in her dress. "Aww, I just bought this last week!" She growled. She stripped it off and shook out the bits of grass and sod. Laying it over her desk chair, she examined the torn green material. "Hmm, I could just hem it…it is kind of sexy like this…" She grinned when she thought of driving her lover mad with lust in a dress like the one she now envisioned.

A knock at the door silenced her personal thoughts. "Onna, are you decent?" Vegeta asked.

"No," Bulma answered calmly, ruffling her hair to rid it of the dust and bits of grass.

"Good," growled her lover as he slowly pushed the door open. She gasped in surprise, not expecting him to come right in. He sucked in a hot breath as he took in her body, pale, curvy, and naked but for a pair of red silk panties. The dirt splotches still mottled her perfect skin, but they looked unbelievably sexy on her. A playful smile graced her lips and that did him in. "Gods, you are gorgeous onna." He groaned, stalking forward to gather her into his arms. She grinned and put her arms around him, nuzzling her cheek into his chest. She laughed softly.

"Vegeta, I'm pretty dirty right now," she said, trying to pull away from him. He held her fast and pressed his body against hers, letting her feel the hardness and heat of his arousal. He looked fiercely into her blue eyes with black fire in his.

"Yes, aren't we both," he uttered with a strained growl as he descended on her, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. She quickly returned his fire and struggled to pull his shirt away from his body. His hand swept up and encased one of her warm, plush breasts, rubbing his thumb roughly over the nipple. She growled as she finally stripped his black shirt over his head. Lurching forward with a growl, she latched her lips onto his chest, nibbling one of his nipples sharply. His knees shook violently and his shaft tightened under her ministrations. "Uhn, tell me Bulma. Did that tussle get you as hot as it did me?"

Bulma looked up at him through her deep beryl-blue lashes, the sheer sultriness he saw making his knees go soft again. "Oh, so that's why you're up here ready to ravish me, eh?" She asked, feeling a little more brazen after her scuffle.

Vegeta's lips spread in an evil grin and he scooped her up into his arms, relishing her excited cry as her moved swiftly to their bed. He dropped her onto the mattress, loving her laugh as she bounced a little. The movement caused her lovely breasts to bounce and he removed his jeans and underwear swiftly. He climbed atop her and let his erection glide against the soft fabric of her panties.

"You have no idea how sexy you were out there. Seeing you take down the greatest rival I've ever known, your fierceness…I loved it." He moved himself against her, the silk of her panties becoming wetter with every word he said. "You were my Valkyrie, my warrior queen. Good Kami, I want you now," he groaned, falling on her with hot, wet kisses. She writhed beneath him, urging her clothed pubis against his hardness. With a feral sound, he reached down and pulled the flimsy red thing away from her. The thin material ripped a little and she whimpered in slight protest. He shook his head. "I don't care, I'll buy you new ones. Just let me—"

He was cut off when she bucked her hips upward. He felt the head of his erection slip against her ever-moistening opening and he moaned in helpless abandon. She responded to this by seizing his hair and yanking him down on her for a deep, wonderful kiss. He began moving in a thrusting motion, not penetrating, but simply sliding against her soft, wet folds. The motions made his hardness rub against her clitoris and she shivered beneath him, beginning her own bucking movements. For many minutes, they just moved harmoniously, drinking in the beauty of their passion.

Vegeta felt the beginning of his climax and stopped at the last moment, breathing shallowly as he tried to bring some control over his protesting body. Bulma looked up at him, her eyes begging him for more. He recognized the look and shook his head. She glared at him, her breaths hitching as she felt the first throbs of her own plateau.

"Don't…don't you tease me, Saiya-jin," she snarled, and Vegeta felt his head spin in response to the ferocity of her voice. It alone almost sent him over the edge.

"You think you're so innocent of teasing, brat? That's all you were doing to me out there," he admitted, his voice thick. Hoisting himself up on his hands and knees, he crawled backwards down her body. His strong hands dragged over the shivering mounds of her pillow-soft breasts, kneading her stiff, darkening nipples, along the lithe, velvety length of her torso. When his fingers reached the silky nest of blue hair, he stopped and lingered there, twirling his fingertips into the tight curls. Bulma's body writhed in a sensuous ripple and she moaned, powerless to stop the blazing inferno in her blood. For many moments, he just gazed at her beautiful paradise, memorizing the deep, roseate color of her swollen vulva, the pearly pink knot of nerves and each curl of indigo hair. In a swift movement, Vegeta grasped her soft thighs in his hands and looped her legs over his shoulders. With a soft growl, he sank his tongue into her core.

A strangled gasp escaped her as she felt the fleshy muscle flex within her. Indescribable sensations surged through her with every swirl of his hot, raspy tongue. He drew away and fixed his eyes on the straining pearl of her clitoris nestled in those velvet folds. Something that resembled a purr rumbled in his chest and he fastened his mouth to it, flicking his tongue over it rapidly. Sparks of intense heat shot through her, making her emit sharp, excited cries.

Vegeta was drowning in the sensory overload he experienced. She tasted incredible and sweet, her musky, womanly scent penetrated his every fiber. Her inner muscles squeezed his tongue and her pubic curls brushed against his sensitized skin as he sampled her again and again. Her cries were music to the beast in his soul. Moving up to her clit again, he suckled it hard and plunged his finger into her moist satiny womanhood.

"VEGETA!" He shivered in response to the scream that echoed in the room. Her hands shot out involuntarily and sank into the sheets, her fingernails ripping into the material. Her entire body convulsed mightily and he continued his oral caresses. She cried his name many more times as each wave slammed into her, cumulating into a massive orgasm. Her toes curled into the mattress and she raised her still clenched hands to the ceiling, taking a goodly amount of shredded sheets with her. "VEGETAAAAAAAAH!"

Vegeta's body responded to her primal shriek, her scent, the sight of her fists full of the ruined sheets and her shuddering body nearly breaking his thread-thin control. He growled loudly and raised himself up onto his knees, straining to maintain himself. His own toes curled, his black eyes screwed shut, and his entire body clamped down on the release it sought.

Gradually, Bulma's body regained control over itself. Her sight cleared and she raised her head a little. The sight of her king's perfect body tensed, trying to hold off his pleasure, made her feel a little selfish. The sight of his throbbing, engorged erection also made her desire for him awaken from the euphoria he'd just bestowed on her. She pushed herself up and sat against the headboard for a moment to collect her thoughts. Finally, she positioned herself on all fours and began crawling slowly towards him.

Vegeta felt the mattress shifting as she moved and opened his eyes. He watched her silently, albeit appreciatively, as she slinked toward him like a cat, a lustful smirk flashing her white teeth. Her eyes smoldered, stoking the craving in him that he thought he'd had under control to a dizzying blaze.

"Well, well," she whispered in a sultry voice, "looks as though the ruler of the mighty Saiya-jin race is in need of some…assistance." She slipped around his body, feeling him stiffen as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned into his back, crushing her soft breasts into him, tickling her pubic curls against his tailspot. He shuddered out a growl and wavered on his knees as she gently breathed warm air into his ear. She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to look into his eyes. They looked like a fire stirring among coals. She noticed the way they locked onto hers, and she used his captivation to coax his body onto the bed. Their eyes never lost focus as she eased him onto his back, carefully propping herself up so as not to touch his still hard member. In the same way he had, she crept down his body, her fingers worshipping every inch of him. They glided over his tough pectorals, brushing feather-soft over his nipples, trailing down his rippling abs. She stopped there and bent to adore his navel with her tongue. He purred deeply in response, feeling himself melting into the sheets.

She rose up a bit and let the tip of her tongue graze down the dip in the muscles leading down to his genitals. She sat back on her heels, drinking in the sight of his thick, long erection, flexing with every breath he took, its head almost crimson with blood. She let her eyes travel down to the hair covered sack between his legs, regarding how very close to his body it was. Her hand floated down to it, gently curling her fingers around the organ. Vegeta let free a growl and bucked his hips up against her hand. She very softly raked the tips of her nails through the veil of hair and wrapped her hand around the base of his penis, extremely thrilled to find her fingers couldn't quite go all the way around it. Settling comfortably on her knees, she leaned down and breathed a long breath over it, earning a tremble from her lover. His eyes rolled back, hands tangling into the tattered sheets as she pressed the tip of her tongue against the cap of his member. "Uhn."

She drew back for a moment and regarded the sound quizzically. "What?"

"Onna," he repeated more clearly. She shook her head slowly and deliberately, slowly kneading her way up his length.

"You want me to stop?" she asked, arching a thin, midnight brow. He shook his head spasmodically, pounding the bed with powerful fists. She smiled sexily and pumped her hand down on him. "Then you say my name." Without waiting for a response, she braced her legs against the mattress and took him into her mouth.

"BULMA! Holy shit…BULMA!" he roared as she dragged her tongue along his entire length as she bobbed her head up and down his straining sex. She went down to the base and came up slowly, twirling her tongue around and around as she did. Her hand returned to the furred sack and tickled it gently as she continuously raised and lowered her mouth onto him. Bringing herself up, she wrapped her lips in a tight ring around the underside of the swollen tip and fluttered her tongue lovingly against it. That sensation caused him to convulse and moan out her name in a shaky voice. She went down again, loving the feel of him filling her mouth, the pleasing taste of the steadily flowing liquid from the slit, the scent of him making her dizzy. The very impact of what she was doing made her own heated sex begin dripping with wetness. She wrapped the other hand around him again and began pumping him up and down as she continued to suck him.

The sudden acceleration of sensation made him buck and grind against the mattress, losing his mind in the feel of her hot soft mouth and the grip of her slender hand milking his hard flesh. White explosions rocked his head as he felt the onslaught of his climax. His hands kneaded the bedclothes and he felt Bulma's hands clasp his as she finished him off with her sweet mouth alone. The memory of how she looked after her last climax and the wonderful things she was doing to him now assailed his brain and sent him over the long-awaited edge. He gripped her hands tightly and pulled in a long, audible breath. "BUUUULLLMAAAAAAAAAAA!" He roared, releasing a shot of hot, creamy come into her mouth. Another convulsion seized him and he emitted again, harder this time, groaning her name. Yet another, and finally she just held him inside the cavern of her mouth, letting him spill all into her.

Slowly, she dragged upward, releasing him from her lips. She swallowed the gift he'd bestowed, savoring the unique taste and the fact that she alone could do this to him. He lay before her, spent and gratified, his great chest heaving. Now and again, he would spasm and smile contentedly, his ink black eyes hidden beneath the veil of his eyelids. When he finally opened his eyes, there was no focus in their raven depths. It was as if he was under a spell. Bulma grinned, because he was: her spell.

Focus returned to his eyes and he looked at her. She still sat kneeling, her hair mussed, her breasts full with pride, a small drop of his seed on the corner of her smiling lips. "Cocky little siren," he growled, sporting a grin of his own. She raised a hand to her lips and wiped her thumb against the remaining come on her mouth. With a brazen smile, she licked it from the digit, earning a growl from her recovering lover. He reached for her, and she, feeling playful, scooted away. "You think you can get away from me?" He lunged for her, catching her off-guard. She'd nearly forgotten how quickly he bounced back. He grabbed her around the waist and wrestled her onto her back. "I win, onna."

Bulma leered at him. "From what I just witnessed, I think I won."

"If you remember rightly, I got you off first."

She smiled blissfully, remembering extremely clearly. "Who could forget? Just look what you made me do," she said, indicating the sheets. He shrugged.

"Can't help it. I told you it's that fierceness… It turns me on. I could hardly hold back a while ago." Replaying what she did to him, his eyes closed and he lay gently atop her. "That's what you do to me," he told her, pressing his already hardened shaft against her thigh. She smiled, shifting a little to let her slippery opening touch the tip of his manhood. He groaned, nuzzling his cheek against her downy breasts, turning to take a nipple into his mouth. She hummed in pleasure as he tenderly suckled her, his other hand toying with the flesh of her collarbone, tracing a line down to the opposite breast. This one he circled with the tip of his finger, enjoying the satiny flesh of the darkened areola. He drew away and lowered his lips to hers, clinging to her in a sensuous kiss. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body and held him to her, pressing the swells of her breasts against him. Softly, she rocked her core against him, lathing him with moisture.

"Make love to me Vegeta," she murmured. His head fell against her collarbone and he raised his hips to meet hers, entering her in a smooth, languid motion. She moaned, her fingernails biting his shoulders as he sank deeply into her. His eyelids fluttered, and finally closed in supreme satisfaction. Relishing the feel of her around him, he placed his arms more completely around her and clasped her to his body, letting their heat mingle through their skin. She rubbed her hair against his forehead, completely lost in the fullness of him deep inside her.

He began to move within her, smooth, undulations of his pelvis that drew moans from her delicate throat. Gone was the intense inferno the pair had begun with, replaced now by tenderness and sensual passion. She met his gentle thrusts with a soft rocking of her hips, her hands wandering carelessly over the expanse of his back. Spasms moved through them like tides, rising and falling sinuously. Vegeta lowered his mouth to her and drank her in with a long, slow kiss that made her sigh into his mouth. Drawing back, he laid his cheek against her breasts and continued his movement inside his lover's paradise.

Soon, Bulma felt the slow build-up of ecstasy reaching its peak and she pulled Vegeta up to look into his eyes. He felt her muscles begin to knead him erratically and leaned close to her throat, casting a longing glance to her mark. She pushed herself up, latched her lips onto his red circle of union, and suckled it firmly. He groaned raggedly in response and with a purr that was nearly a growl, descended onto the juncture of her neck. His sharp teeth fit into their previous imprint and the feeling made Bulma scream against his skin. She saw red and sank her teeth into his flesh. Vegeta's sex flushed with blood and he let out a loud growl that vibrated into her body. Finally, the pair moved in a moment of harmony and each followed the other into an abyss of pleasure. Bulma clenched him tightly and her head fell against the pillow with a scream that came out as a sigh. He breathed her name as his vision clouded over from their completed ritual. Spent and racked with spasms, he removed himself from her sheath and lay beside her, gathering her into his arms. She trembled in his embrace as the final moments of her climax left her.

When cognitive thought returned, Bulma was the first to raise her head and gaze upon her lover's face. His heavy brows for once were slightly raised on his forehead. She smiled, loving how serene the normally tensed Saiya-jin looked at this moment. As if sensing her examination, he lifted heavy lids from his eyes and looked her way. A smile spread over his lips and he wordlessly drew her face to his. Their kiss surpassed the finest love. His arms pulled her close to him as she brought her hands to his face. They pulled back to regain their breath and came together again almost immediately, more strength in the kiss this time. Her hands ran through his flame of dark hair and his rested on the small of her back. Finally, they parted and simply held each other for a long time, neither saying a word. Words weren't needed.

"Hmm," Bulma hummed, as if in deep thought. Vegeta looked down at her.

"What is it?" He asked. Bulma looked up at him, laughter dancing in her sapphire eyes.

"Maybe I should beat up Gokou more often," she grinned.

Vegeta threw his head against the pillow and laughed hysterically at the memory of his former rival on the ground, his eyes rolling about like a buffoon. Bulma giggled and snuggled into him, sharing his amusement. His laughter crescendoed and he hugged her tightly to his body, rubbing his face into her soft crown of teal hair. He rocked her to and fro on the bed, tears of mirth dripping into her hair.

/

"Oh come on Gokou! Lemme keep 'em! There's no harm in it!"

Gokou whirled around to face Muten-Roshi, the scandalous photos of Bulma crumpled in his fist. "No harm? Did you _see_ what happened out there? She practically mowed the lawn with my ass! She finds out you have these and you can bet you'll get worse! If you're lucky, Vegeta didn't tell her about these yet!"

"WHAT? You told _him_ I had them! I had enough to worry about if Bulma found out!" The old master yelped, his bony hands flying to his domed head. Gokou frowned and focused his ki into his fist, burning the pictures into ashes. Roshi gazed at the falling black dust with teary eyes. "Aw, man! Now all I got is trashy magazines! At least Bulma had class!"

"You _really_ need to find a different hobby Roshi-sama," Gokou sighed, shaking his head, blasting off to rejoin his family.

/

YAY! Done! I'm glad you guys wanted this, cause it really turned out great!


End file.
